


Me encontraste

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Love, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Casarme con Rodolphus no sería el peor error de mi vida. Tú lo eres. Y de todas maneras, tú no sientes nada para mí. Sólo amas todo esto.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 2





	Me encontraste

Vale, tenía como prompt Sirius/Bellatrix, post Cáliz de Fuego. Y escribí esto. Y creo que tenía algo como catorce años cuando lo hice, porque no hay otras justificaciones por esta aberración. Es cursi, y posiblemente las cosa más Out of Character que escribí en mi vida. Por amor de dios, ella le mata. La línea de tiempo también está un poco borrosa, porque Bella tiene ocho años más que Sirius, pues de verdad no puedo colocar en el tiempo los flashbacks de cuando estaban juntos antes de Azkaban. Fingimos que la fuga de Bella de Azkaban haya ocurrido medio libro antes que en el canon. Después de todo, no es la cosa más extraña, pues…sea lo que sea. Pido perdón.

**Me encontraste**

Sirius Black se había escapado de una prisión para acabar pronto en otra. Que se llamara Azkaban o 12 Grimmauld Place, no había diferencias. De todas maneras, era un recluso. Su única compañía era Remus, que de verdad le sufría apenas. Daba rodeos por la casa en aire harto, aburrido, al diseñar planes que no tenía la facultad de poner en práctica.

“Sirius, ¡basta! No aguanto más.” le dijo Remus, un día cuando el amigo parecía más insufrible que normal.

“Pues vete.” respondió Sirius, frio. Lupin suspiró.

“Sabes qué no quiero irme, Canuto. Pero tampoco tengo ganas de verte todo el día con un puchero de aquí hasta el Callejón Dragón.” le reprochó. 

“No puedo evitarlo, Lunático. Sabes qué estar encerrado en casa, sin la posibilidad de salir ni de respirar, no está en mi naturaleza.”

“Pues, ¿Qué querrías hacer? ¿Salir, dar un paseo? ¿Y por qué no ir a visitar los Dementores?” ironizó. “Sé qué te sientes enjaulado, Sirius, pero no puedes hacer nada.”

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, seguro que su amigo no pudiera entenderle, y se fue al ático con Buckbeak. El animal no hablaba, y si no hablaba al menos no podía enojarle.

Suspiró. En esos días más que nunca, se había encontrado pensando en el pasado. Cuando Remus, James y él sólo eran chicos, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas. Esos días eran la única razón que le hacían sonreír, de vez en cuando.

_“Canuto.” le dice James, tirado bajo el sol en el enorme césped que bordea el colegio._

_“¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta?” pregunta él, perezosamente. No tiene muchas ganas de hablas. Sólo quiere quedarse allí, al disfrutar los rayos._

_“¿Te pasa de pensar en lo que va a ocurrir después?”_

_“¿Después de qué?”_

_“Después del colegio.” especifica Potter. Sirius se sienta, y le mira a su amigo como si hubiera vuelto loco. Sirius siempre había venerado el presente; odiaba el pasado, y estaba absolutamente indiferente sobre el futuro, y James lo sabe esto._

_“No, de verdad no lo pensé nunca.” responde. “¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?”_

_Su amigo suspira._

_“A veces. Sólo me pregunto como seremos. Remus, Peter, tú y yo.”_

_Sirius sonríe._

_“Vamos a ser los mismos, siempre vamos a terminar en los mismos problemas, James.” le asegura._

_“¿También cuándo vamos a tener cuarenta años?” le provoca James con una sonrisa. El animago hace una mueca._

_“¿Cuarenta? Yo no sé lo que voy a comer esta noche por la cena, ¿y tú me preguntas de cuando voy a ser viejo?”_

_“Cuarenta no es viejo, Sirius.”_

_“A cuarenta años, la vida acabó. No hay mucho más de experimentar.”_

_“Ah, claro. Estoy seguro que para el momento cuando vas a tener treinta y ocho años, te vas a haber hecho todas las chicas de la Inglaterra.” James se burla de él._

_“No lo descarto.” responde Sirius, una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. “Sólo tienes que prometerme algo.”_

_“¿Qué?”_

_“Cuando Lily y tú vais a casaros, voy a ser tu padrino de boda, ¿vale?”_

_James resopla, y se pone en pie._

_“Ahora sólo quiere hacerme enojar.”_

_“¡Fuiste tú que empezaste a hablar del futuro! Bueno, estos son mis planes: vamos a envejecer juntos, y vamos a ser Merodeadores hasta la muerte.”_

Nada de eso había ocurrido. James había muerto, él había acabado en Azkaban, Remus se había ocultado por el mundo, y Peter... Sirius ni quería pensar en él.

Habían estado derrotados. Así Sirius se había convencido que ser joven sólo sirve para llenarse la cabeza de ilusiones, y ser adulto es para mirar esas ilusiones desvanecer. Era otra razón porque el encarcelamiento le quedaba tan poco bien. Y no se trataba de Azkaban, donde ni podía pensar por culpa de los Dementores. Black Manor, en cambio, era casa de recuerdos horribles, de una vida que pensaba de haber dejado atrás, pero sobre todo estaba construida de manera muy sólida, muy segura.

Un animal en jaula.

Acarició a Buckbeak, feliz de tener al menos a alguien que no le recordara de un pasado tan detestado, que todavía estaba obligado a revivir en los rasgos de Remus, en los ojos de Harry. Y en los recuerdos. Ellos nunca iban a desaparecer.

“Aposto que estás riendo de mí, Cornamenta.” dijo, bajo. Le pasaba más y más a menudo de tener conversaciones imaginarias con su mejor amigo. Estaba un poco como tenerle de vuelta. “Estás pensando que soy un viejo debilucho, ¿verdad? Toda otra cosa que hacerse todas las chicas de Inglaterra.” hizo una sonrisita. “Pero, después de todo, no tenía sentido sin ti a mi lado.” sonrojó, seguro de una vez de haber vuelto loco. “Si fueras un poco más educado, responderías. En cambio, te gusta hacerme parecer un loco.” masculló. ¿Qué debería hacer, James?” murmuró; sacudió la cabeza. A veces, esperaba realmente la respuesta de su amigo, como si no hubiera cambiado nada.

Se puso en pie, le alimentó al hipogrifo y volvió abajo. Al menos, Remus respondía a sus preguntas, pensó, todavía enojado con la imagen mental que había creado de James.

“Sirius, ¿te oí hablar con alguien?” le preguntó Remus en cuando entró en la cocina. Estaba genuinamente preocupado por su amigo. Remus siempre había sido un ratón de biblioteca mientras Sirius podía apenas sufrir de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. No quería que empezara a delirar. No era al momento adecuado.

“Sí, estaba hablando.” confirmó.

“¿Con Buckbeak?”

“Con James.”

Remus le miró fijo, perplejo.

“Sirius... James está...” empezó, con cuidado, pero Sirius resopló y le interrumpió.

“Lunático, te ruego, ¡dame algo de crédito! Por al amor de Merlín, lo sé qué está muerto. Eso no significa que no pueda hablar con él. Sólo que él no puede...” miró arriba por una fracción de segundo. “o no quiere responder.”

Remus se encogió de hombros, para nada convencido.

“Sirius, si quieres hablar...”

“¿Y de qué te gustarías hablar? Discutimos bastante. Yo no quiero estar aquí y tú me dices que no hay otras soluciones. Caso cerrado.”

“¿No hay nada más que te moleste?” preguntó Remus, suavemente. Sirius estaba tentado de responder bruscamente, pero luego suspiró y se hizo más complaciente.

“No lo sé, Remus. Quiero decir, tengo treinta y cinco años, ¿y qué tengo? Azkaban me quitó una parte de lo que me quedaba, después de Voldemort. Y estar en fuga hizo el resto.”

“Tienes a Harry. Tienes a mí.” respondió Remus, con su usual lógica de hierro. 

“Es verdad. Pero Harry sólo es un chico. Me quiere y yo quiero a él, pero tarde o temprano va a enamorarse, va a tener una familia… esa familia que no puedo seguir siendo yo para siempre.” respiró hondo. “Y tú… eres mi mejor amigo, pero, perdóname, mi primera elección no es vivir contigo hasta que vamos estar ambos decrépitos.”

Remus lo pensó, entrecerró los ojos y le miró.

“Pues, ¿estás diciendo que quieres a una mujer, Canuto?” preguntó, al pensar que no debería haber estado tan sorprendido que su amigo hubiera cambiado tan poco. Había tenido una sola pista desde el día que le había conocido.

Sirius bajó los ojos, casi avergonzado.

“No estoy diciendo que lo lamentaría. Pero ni siquiera hablar de eso tiene sentido. No puedo encontrar a nadie nuevo y las únicas mujeres que conozco son niñas, casadas o parientes.” le hizo notar.

Remus ni respondió, porque no había realmente nada de decir.

Sirius suspiró y le sonrió. No había sentido explicarle como se sintiera. Cuanto fuera fría su cama, cuanto vacía. Y hasta que quedaba encerrado allí, hasta que no tenía la posibilidad de encontrar a nadie fuera de la Orden, estaba condenado a perseverar en su condición actual. Y, incluso si hubiera reconquistado su libertad, no habría tenido importancia, porque él no quería a _una_ mujer. Pero eso, no podía realmente decírselo a Remus.

*

Unos días más tarde, su estado mental muy degenerado, tuvo que realizar que sus perspectivas estaban un poco más amplias que creyera.

Era sábado de noche, las vacaciones estivas estaban para empezar y él no podía esperar que alguien finalmente llegara a utilizar el cuartel general de la Orden como previsto. Pensaba que habría rompido la monotonía, al menos.

Esa noche, se sentía peor que normal. Se sentía sufocar, como si las paredes se estuvieran apretando a su alrededor.

Remus estaba en misión, y él estaba solo. Estaba por eso, probablemente, que tomó una decisión tan peligrosa: se transformó en Canuto y salió.

Cuando fue finalmente fuera, se sintió como a un hombre nuevo – o perro, fuera lo que fuera. Respiró hondo, corrió, ladró. Cuando empezó a aburrirse, elaboró un rápido plano para ir a verle a Harry; se transformó de vuelta por un rato, el tiempo necesario para Aparecer en el medio de Hogsmeade; luego, como Canuto, corrió, a través del bosque prohibido. Estaba tan involucrado, tan eufórico por su momentánea libertad, que no sintió la presencia a su espalda, sino un momento antes de ser aturdido.

Recuperó la consciencia unos minutos más tarde. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una varita apuntada a él. Se transformó, y entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad. Al reconocer la persona frente a él, hizo una mueca.

“Hola, Bella. Hace tiempo.”

La bruja sonrió.

“Mira quién está aquí. Sirius Black solo e indefenso en el bosque prohibido.” hizo una sonrisita. “Siempre fuiste tan poco cauteloso, primo.” se burló de él, al acercarse.

“¿Qué quieres, Bellatrix?” preguntó él, al levantar una ceja; la Mortífaga fingió de pensarlo.

“Estoy aún decidiendo. No sé si preferiría estar halagada por el Señor Tenebroso para haberte llevado de él o si reírme un poco al mirar los dementores que te torturan.”

El hombre no se agitó.

“Y aquí estaba pensando que me hubieras perseguido por los viejos tiempos. Me decepcionas, Bella.”

La bruja frunció los labios, atormentada, e imágenes de más que diez años antes volvieron a su mente. Pertenecían, para como lo veía ella, a otra vida.

_Los dos de ellos están tumbados en la cama. Se acarician, perezosamente. No tienen la prisa usual, la casa de Bella está desierta. No tienen realmente ganas de pensar en el futuro, pero eso les cierne, y está demasiado cerca para ser evitado._

_“No vas a hacer nada para rebelarte, ¿verdad, Bella? ¿Vas a casarte con Lestrange?” le pregunta Sirius, al envolverle en los brazos._

_“No empieces, Sirius. No estoy del humor.” responde ella, irritada._

_“Nunca estás del humor, cuando saco este tema.”_

_“Pues deja de hacerlo.”_

_Sirius suspira._

_“Sabes lo que pienso de eso, ¿Qué querrías que haga? ¿Quedarme a verte mientras haces el peor error de tu vida?”_

_Ella ríe, maliciosa._

_“Casarme con Rodolphus no sería el peor error de mi vida. Tú lo eres. Y de todas maneras, tú no sientes nada para mí. Sólo amas todo esto.” mira alrededor del cuarto, y luego a ellos._

_“También.” confesa él. “¿Tú no?”_

_“No dije esto. Pero no puede seguir de esta manera para siempre, Sirius. Somos primos. Mi madre me repudiaría, y dado que la tuya lo hizo ya, te mataría.”_

_“No me importa. No planeo de quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.” se sienta y le mira fijo a los ojos. “Escapa conmigo, Bella.” propone. Ella le mira, al levantar una ceja._

_“Sabes qué no puedo, Sirius.”_

_“Puedes decir también que no quieres.” él resopla. Se pone en pie y se viste, y ella hace lo mismo, y luego se va a la puerta._

_“No seas así. No entiendes como es mi familia, y...”_

_“Tu familia es exactamente como la mía. Por esto me fue.”_

_Ella entrecierra los ojos, desdeñosa._

_“Yo no soy como a ti, Sirius.” dice, y se va, al cerrar violentamente la puerta._

Esa era la última vez que le había visto antes que se convirtiera en una Mortífaga.

“Decimos que pasaron muchos años, Sirius. Demasiados.” le hizo notar ella.

“No es mi culpa.” él se puso en la defensiva, y ella se enojó aún más.

“¿No? ¿Y qué querrías que hiciera? ¿Jurarte amor eterno? ¿Para tener que a cambio?” ella empuja la varita contra su garganta.

“Claro, olvidé que no soy bastante para la pequeña, noble sangre pura. Yo soy un traidor de mi sangre, ¿verdad?” argumentó él.

Bellatrix cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, al intentar evitar de matarle en el acto.

“No seas idiota como siempre.” siseó.

Él se levantó y se le fue más cerca, unos centímetros de su cara.

“¿Te pasó nunca de pensar en mí después de ese día, Bella?” susurró.

“No cambia nada.” respondió ella, enfadada. Luego él le cogió de la nuca y le tiró más cerca, besándole. La bruja ni intentó contrastarle.

Le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura, y devolvió el beso. Después de un rato, se alejaron.

“Sirius, yo...” intentó decir ella, la voz débil. Él le puso un dedo en los labios, al suspirar.

“No hables, Bella.” murmuró. Luego le embrazó y desapareció con ella, directo a Grimmauld Place. Le echó en la cama, y se le metió encima.

“Pasaste toda tu vida haciendo lo que se esperaban de ti. Creo que sea el momento de hacer lo que quieres.” le reprochó. “Sólo necesito saber qué _esto_ es lo que quieres.” le dijo entonces, más suavemente. Ella frunció la nariz, como si intentara luchar contra algo arraigado en su naturaleza. Se sentó, y alejó al hombre.

“Que lo quiera o no, no hace una diferencia. Tomé mis decisiones, no puedo volver atrás.”

“¡Claro que puedes! Tú... tú tienes a mí, Bella. Estoy aquí, y te esperé durante casi veinte años. “

“No esperaste a mí. Esperaste a _alguien_. Siempre es lo mismo.” suspira. “Y no puedo dejar a mi Señor. No tengo ganas de morir.” le miró y le acarició la cara. “Aunque no puedo negar que tener que irme me lo hace querer un poco.” susurró, y luego se puso en pie.

“Pues te vas, ¿Bella? ¿Otra vez?” él intentó hacerle sentir culpable. La mirada de la bruja estaba fría ahora, como en el bosque. El momento había pasado.

“Adiós, Black. Esta vez te salvaste.” dijo, seca, y luego desapareció.

“No diría que me salvé.” murmuró él a sí mismo.

*

Durante los días siguientes, Sirius pensó mucho en Bella. No había dicho nada a nadie, no a Remus, aún menos a Harry cuando había llegado. Ninguno de los dos habría entendido, ellos conocían a una Bellatrix diferente de la que veía él.

Él sabía todo de ella. Habían crecido juntos, se entendían. Ella arremetía con él, no podía sufrir a Andrómeda ni a Narcisa, mientras él le decía todo de las histerias de su madre. Sirius había empezado a verle como una mujer muchos años más tarde, cuando sus futuros estaban ya colgados a un hilo.

Sólo entonces se habían convertido en más que primos, más que amigos. James era el único que lo sabía, pero James ya no estaba allí para decirle lo que hacer, y Sirius nunca había sido bueno a hacer las elecciones correctas a solas.

De todas maneras, ella resolvió su problema. Un día, apareció en la habitación de Sirius, como si perteneciera allí. Era la madrugada, y la casa entera estaba silenciosa. Sirius también dormía. Ella le tocó el hombro, le sacudió suavemente y sonrió cuando él saltó.

“Buenos días.” dijo él, su voz somnolienta pero entusiasta.

“Buenos días.” el tono de Bellatrix estaba mucho menos encantado que el del hombre.

“¿Qué haces aquí?”

Ella no respondió pronto. Se miró alrededor, y luego le miró de vuelta a él.

“Cometo un error.” dijo, y luego le alcanzó en la cama y le besó.

Sirius, después de un momento de confusión, tomó la iniciativa y le arrastró bajo las mantas.

*

“Te extrañé, ¿sabes?” dijo él, al envolverle entre los brazos. Sonrió, a diferencia de ella, cuyos ojos nunca habían dejado de estar sombríos.

“Yo te extrañé también. Pero...” hesitó. “No te acostumbres. Cedí por un momento, eso es verdad. Pero lo que te dije se quedó lo mismo.”

Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

“No puedes pertenecerle a él, Bella. Tiene que estar una manera de...”

“No esta.” le interrumpió ella. “Lo sé qué no vas a gustarte, pero... le debo todo a mi Señor. Es gracias a él si soy la que soy.”

“¿Y te gusta realmente la que eres?” le preguntó él, dudoso. Ella se encogió de hombros.

“Soy potente. Soy al servicio del mago más potente de todos los tiempos.” ella rio, en ese tono agudo que Sirius despreciaba, que le hacía parecer loca. “Diría que no es tan mal.”

“¿Estás feliz?” otra vez, esa risa.

“¿Todavía crees en la felicidad, Sirius? ¿En serio?”

“Un poco, hace que te vi de nuevo.”

Ella le acarició el pelo, como si le diera pena.

“Lo siento, Sirius. Pero tú estás de un lado y yo del otro.”

“No estamos hablando de guerra.” respondió él, más y más irritado.

“Claro que es una guerra.” Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza. “La verdad, Sirius, es que estás muy bueno a fantasear y muy malo a vivir.” declaró, y el hombre se ofendió.

“Por favor, ¿puedes decirme por qué viniste aquí esta mañana?”

“Porque quería estar contigo, Sirius.”

“Pues quédate.” le imploró. Bellatrix suspiró.

“No puedo. Tengo que ir.” se vistió. “Pero eso no significa que no voy a volver.” dijo, con la usual expresión maliciosa en los ojos. Sirius se hizo más triste.

“La próxima vez que vas a venir, ¿puede hacerme un favor? Lleva mi Bella, no la suya.” dijo, amargo.

Ella no respondió, y desapareció.

*

Y el tiempo siguió pasando. Sus cadenas, antes, habían sido indefinidas. Había aburrimiento, había opresión. Pero nunca una razón más clara. Ahora sabía qué era su culpa. No podía evitar de pensar en ella, pero al comparar la chica fuerte y firme con la mujer fría y vacía que Voldemort había forjado durante los años. 

Remus se había dado cuenta que había algo diferente en él. Antes, Sirius estaba resignado, perezoso, hosco. Ahora veía una luz en sus ojos. Había rabia. Cuando le preguntó qué pasara, su amigo fue vago.

“Nada, Lunático. Es el mismo sentido de... inconclusividad.” le explicó rápido.

“No, Canuto, te conozco. Te pasa algo por la cabeza.”

“¿Y qué podría ser, Remus? No me pasa nada, nunca, pienso mucho en las cosas, eso es todo.”

Su amigo le miró, dudoso.

“Vale. Finjamos que te crea. Sólo... no hagas nada estúpido.”

 _Muy tarde, Lunático_ pensó Sirius, al sonreír.

Esa noche, finalmente decidió de hacer algo. Fue afuera, furtivo, y fue a Malfoy Manor, al saber qué estaba probable que la mujer fuera allí. Se escondió frente a la cara, en espera.

Le tomó casi una hora antes de verle de una ventana. Estaba sola, y él sonrió. Su plan podría haber funcionado, o podría haber muerto dentro de unos minutos. No importaba.

Apareció dentro la casa, detrás de ellas, le puso una mano en la boca, y se la llevó.

Decidió de aparecer en el bosque prohibido en lugar de Black Manor, donde alguien podría haberles visto. Bellatrix luchó, hasta liberarse del agarre del hombre.

“Sirius, ¿volviste completamente loco? ¿Qué piensas de hacer?” gritó. Él se encogió de hombros.

“Me llevo de vuelta lo que es mío.” fue su única explicación. Ella chilló.

“Tienes que dejar de comportarte como a un niño mimado.” sacó la varita, apuntándola a él. “Me voy, ahora. Me gustaría que dejaras de actuar como loco.”

Eso, él no lo comentó.

“Vale, vete. Pero antes, sólo diga que no me quieres. O nunca voy a dejarte a él, Bella.” amenazó. Ella se puso sombría.

“Sabes qué no puedo. Pero no cambia nada.”

“Si no puedes decirlo, no puedo dejarte ir.” Sirius tomó su varita también. Bella hizo una sonrisita.

“¿Qué? ¿Quieres combatir?”

“Sí, si no hay otra manera de guardarte aquí.” respondió él, serio.

Ella guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

“Guárdala.” ordenó. Sirius lo hizo, y se le acercó.

“Él no lo gobierna todo, Bella. Hay cinco continentes ahí. Podemos ir donde queremos, ser quienquiera queremos, vivir como siempre queremos.”

Ella hesitó.

“¿Cómo puedes prometerlo, Sirius? ¿Qué pasa si un día vas a realizar que estás harto de mí?” le reprochó ella, amarga.

“¿De ti? Lo dudo.” dijo él, al reír; luego extendió una mano. Bella tembló. Si hubiera tomado la mano de Sirius, su vida habría cambiado de manera radical. Era algo que había soñado, pero ahora tenía miedo. De las consecuencias, que él pudiera desaparecer.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, pasó algo que no le había ocurrido durante años. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, el corazón que ella creía estar helado y perdido para siempre.

Por una vez, decidió de escucharle. Le tomó la mano a Sirius, y la agarró fuerte.

*

Sirius estaba muy bueno a fantasear, no mucho a vivir.

Había sido una dicha breve, pero había ocurrido, y él estaba todavía satisfecho de esa.

Pero Bellatrix siempre había tenido razón, ya no se pertenecían, y no había amor bastante fuerte de borrar los años pasados lejos.

Mientras él le miraba a los ojos mientras combatían, le sonrió.

Le perdonó. 

Matarle era la única decisión que les podía hacer tener un poco de paz con lo que ya no podían tener, y él aceptó la muerte con gusto, mientras llegaba de las manos de Bellatrix.


End file.
